


Prince of Tennis x Detective Conan Crossover

by Aquilaaqua



Series: Unfinished Works [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Minor Character Death, Notes for Story, kaito kid is mentioned but does not actually show up, not a real fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquilaaqua/pseuds/Aquilaaqua
Summary: Tragedy strikes the Rikkaidai tennis team when one of their own perished under mysterious circumstances. Three years later, a heist note of the infamous Kaito KID is issued and it all comes back to the resort where the tragedy took place. History threatens to repeat itself. Can Conan and Amuro solve the case before it’s too late?





	Prince of Tennis x Detective Conan Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished idea which I started but never came around to finish it and likely never will.

Story Notes

\- six months after the national finals in PoT, Atobe invited Hyotei, Seigaku, and Rikkaidai to his family resort in Hokkaido to celebrate Christmas a week before the actual date.

-During the stay, one of the players from Rikkai, Darwin Taigo Motergray went missing in the woods outside the resort. Because of a blizzard, the search party was delayed. They later found his body in a lake 500 meters from the resort. His death was ruled as an accident.

-Ever since then, his sister, Rikkai and Atobe return on his death anniversary every year to pay their respects

-Three years later, in present timeline of DC, Kaito KID has announced his next heist being the Gaia Opal which is under the possession of the Atobe family and currently on display at the same resort. The heist is set to take place on Taigo’s death anniversary. 

-Despite Suzuki’s efforts, he could not buy the gem from Atobe. Atobe only allowed him to be there when Kid comes (in the end though the uncle could not come as he injured his back so he had Sonoko, Ran, and Conan especially since he is the Kid killer go in his stead). Amuro got curious and decided to tag along since he was tasked to oversee a drug bust operation by the PSB at an inn not too far from the resort and get in contact with the Interpol agent who supplied the information

-At the resort, the team and Atobe gather as usual and Conan’s group arrive at the same time

-Atobe offers them a tour of the display before the three teams set out to the lake

-They find out that Nakamori keibu had his team set up there as well, to the annoyance of Atobe

-He calls the manager and demands answers but the manager gives the excuse that it is the police so he can’t do anything

-Atobe’s stylist (Haumi Joou) comes over and reminds him of his appointment when he returns from his trip to the lake

-he acknowledges it and dismiss her. When she is leaving, she accidentally bumps into Amuro who finds her familiar

-an Australian TV crew is also there on Atobe’s invitation. He explains that since the Opal is originally found in Australia, he decided to have a TV crew film the heist to be made into a documentary in Australia

-the host, Sydney Slate explains that there is an incoming blizzard and since Atobe and his friends wish to go to the lake, they better postpone the trip, further irritating Atobe but he calls a worker over and tells him to inform the manager that they are locking down the resort during the period of the blizzard

-later, the blizzard occurred, delaying the teams’ trip so they stayed in the dining room where they started interacting with Mouri’s group sans for Atobe and Kabaji as the former is with his stylist for his appointment and the latter to accompany him.

\- they reveal the reason for their gathering but imply that they do not believe it is an accident. Conan pounders about it.

-The worker from before then enters the dining room with the manager’s wife, panicking because the manager was nowhere to be found.

-so the Mouri’s, Conan and Amuro go search for him but Amuro tells Conan to go on without him as he wants to confirm something.

-he sneaks over to Atobe’s room and attempt to eavesdrop on Atobe and Haumi Joou but was deterred by Kabaji so he backs off and hides around the corner, waiting for them to come out. Soon, Haumi Joou was leaving the room and mentions something about deliberately allowing the Kid taskforce to enter the resort, which leaves Amuro to wonder about what they are talking about

-Two hours later, the blizzard subsidies and the manager is still nowhere to be seen. So Atobe requests Nakamori to send a search party while the high schoolers, oblivious to this, headed out to the lake.

-Conan feels uneasy so he tries to follow them and was nearly stopped by Ran but Amuro offers to go with him

-when they arrive at the lake, they are shocked and horrified to find the body of the manager floating out of a hole in the ice

-the police arrive and a slight rivalry occurs between Nakamori and the Inspector of the area, Nishimura.

-Haumi Joou then makes an off handed comment that police should be more connected for a safer world under her breath, but Conan overhears it and wonders about it.

-Once again, the manager’s death was deemed an accident but Conan and Amuro feels like it is not and that someone is manipulating things behind the scenes.

-Later at the lounge of the resort, the high schoolers, Conan and Amuro were questioned but the police found no foul play and were about to deem it an accident. But Conan was wondering why the manager would suddenly head out to the lake and right before a blizzard

-His wife denies knowing why he would go out there but the two detectives can tell that she is lying.

-The manager’s son then then comes in worriedly and the wife tries to allay him but he figured it out that his father is dead because of the police swarming around like three years ago and his father is nowhere to be found

-Conan then questions him on the last time he saw his father and he says that it was just before he headed out to the lake like every year.

-Conan and Amuro notes this immediately. The boy continues, saying that he wanted to follow him this year but like every other year, he refuses, even though he wants to share the guilt.

-The boy then realizes his mistake and clamps up but Conan and Amuro start to piece things together

-Conan and Amuro recheck the crime scene and realized that the ice close to the edge of the lake was thick enough that it would not easily crack under the weight of an adult. But the hole in the ice was close to the edge and it made no sense to crack easily. Upon explaining this, the police began to agree with their suspicions that this is a murder case, not an accident

-But the problem now is how did the culprit smash the ice and push the manager in within 30 minutes before the blizzard since smashing the ice would take at least 15 minutes and the trek is a 20 minutes round trip.

-As the police questioned Atobe, Nakamori and Atobe get into a spitfire argument as Atobe wanted to remove all the security around the Gaia Opal but Nakamori wants to wait for Kid. Unfortunately, a notice from Kid flutters into view, stating that he will give up on the Gaia Opal for now because of the accident

-Nakamori and his task force then scatter around to find Kid, much to the ire of Nishimura

-Meanwhile, Conan tracks down Haumi Joou and confronts her about being an Interpol agent. When asked of what gave it away, Amuro appeared suddenly and explained that her mutterings earlier were not as discreet as she hoped and it was the motto of Interpol.

\- ‘Haumi Joou’ then admits to be the Interpol agent that is corresponding with the PSB and takes off her glasses, but counters their deduction that she deliberately said that so that Furuya would realize her identity sooner as she needed to get in contact with him sooner than planned because of the case. She did not expect Conan to figure it out as well.

-Amuro is slightly taken aback as he recognized her and when she introduces herself as Houjou Mia, he smirks

-Conan asks if she can provide the necessary information to shed light to the cases of three years ago and now

-Mia agrees and leads them to her room of privacy

-She explains that three years ago, there was another operation to bust a drug operation at an inn not too far from where they are and track down a drug runner who is working at resort. But a miscalculation happened, being the blizzard. Because of the blizzard, the drug runner managed to get rid of the drugs as the members of the PSB could not approach the inn. And no one knows who the drug runner is so the trail went cold.

-Conan wonders if the drug runner had murdered Taigo. Mia explains that she did suspect that and she was not the only one. At Amuro and Conan’s enquiry, she reveals that Atobe also felt something was off with the accident and made inquiries around. Interpol caught wind of this and explained about the operation. And so, Atobe offered his cooperation to get the drug runner out of his property in exchange for Taigo’s death to be investigated.

-So Mia went undercover as Atobe’s stylist and came to the resort with him every year to find more evidence of the drug operations and clues of Taigo’s death

-Amuro asks if the manager is the key which Mia asks if he was suspecting the same thing as she is which he replies that he won’t know unless she told them her deductions

-Mia acquiesces and explains that new information came in recently and it is believed that the drug runner is the late manager who was a no-name employee at that time which shocks Conan and Amuro. Amuro then wonders if the manager was the one who killed Taigo

-But Mia then reveals that she believes that the manager may not have killed Taigo but a part of the reason he is dead as from what she found out, on every anniversary, the manager will head out to the lake. After trailing him last year, she found that the manager was expressing his regret at Taigo’s death and repaying his kindness with death

-Conan replayed the phrase ‘repaying his kindness with death’ in his head along with the son’s words of sharing the guilt. The answer then hit him: the son had fell through the ice and Taigo happened to be around. So he jumped in and pushed the son up but he could not get out himself. The manager, possibly watching the whole thing happen, brought the son back and probably intended to go back and save Taigo. But somehow, he learned of the PSB raid and rushed to get rid of the drugs that was brought to him by the members of the drug cartel at the inn when the blizzard hit. Thus, he was unable to get Taigo out of the lake and Taigo froze to death. In guilt of what happened, the manager went back there every year.

-Amuro then asks if anyone knows of the manager’s annual trip which Mia regretfully does not know. In order to seek out more clues, Amuro and Conan head back to the lake. There, they find an arrow with a wire tied around it lodged in a tree, several markings on a tree resembling burns and a mirror shard in the grass. Upon seeing this, they understand the trick behind the thinning of the ice.

\- But they haven’t found anything that can point out the culprit yet so they headed back to the resort

-Conan thinks about something and hints to Mia that the manager’s wife might be aware of her husband’s drug trading since she tried to lie about why he went to the lake which Mia promises to look into

-Amuro and Conan discuss about the case and Conan makes an observation that it was almost as though Amuro knows Mia. Amuro falters for a while but admits quietly that she is only an acquaintance who is the sister of an old friend in the police academy and that’s all that he can divulge.

-Conan sweatdrops and deadpans at that and wonders if Amuro and Mia are really just acquaintances like he claims but realizes that given Amuro’s undercover work, it would not be surprising that they are putting distance between each other and pretending that they don’t know each other

-Going back to the case, the evidence that they found are too vague to pinpoint anyone as the culprit though they have the timing down which narrows the suspect list.

-Later on, Conan and Amuro explore the storeroom where the resorts spotlights are. Conan finds a truck full of bows and arrows. The son then comes in and explain that he is looking for his mother. Conan asks about the bow and arrows and the son explain that the resort used to rent them out but the archery range was closed down last year because the owner says so. They never got rid of the equipment and stored them here instead.

-The son then mentions that Taigo and his sister each rented a set and were practicing in the archery range and were very good at it when they were here three years ago. Taigo mentioned that he and his siblings are from Australia and lived on a ranch. Their father taught them archery to help chase off predators from the livestock.

-Thinking more about it, Conan then makes a connection between Sydney Slate and Darwin Taigo Motergray which gives her a motive and means.

-Amuro thinks along the same lines so they decide to confirm it with Mia. Conan asks about Taigo’s siblings and Mia reveals that he has two siblings: Achiko who is working in Australia, and Samiko whom they met earlier.

-Conan and Amuro smirk in confirmation. But Mia tells them that while she has a motive, she does not believe she is the one responsible as she knows where she was during the time she was alone.

-Conan asks about it but Mia refuses to divulge and only says that she will vouch for Sydney and only if there is no other way to prove her innocence, she will only tell them as it is very personal for Sydney.

-Amuro then asks to speak to her privately and enquires about the operation. Mia states that it’s going as expected even though it has been delayed because of the blizzard. But Mia is sure that they will succeed this time as most of the PSB members have been hiding out in the resort

-He then asks what is Atobe’s plan since he manipulated the circumstances a lot: baiting Kaito Kid to the resort, using that as an excuse to get Sydney’s TV crew here, and somehow getting Kid to back off.

-Mia admits that Kid was not part of the plan from the start. Atobe was going to get the TV crew there by asking them to film the resort as an ad on a whim. (At Amuro’s sweatdrop, Mia rolls her eyes and say it’s Atobe they’re talking about. Thinking back on the high schooler, Amuro can somehow believe it). The reason he had Sydney come is to use this opportunity to reconcile with Samiko who hates her as she felt that she abandoned the family

-And using the excuse of wanting to have Mouri Kogoro as a special guest on the ad, he could get him to investigate Taigo’s death

-Because of Kid showing up, more visitors showed up at the resort which was not what they planned so Mia and Atobe had to find out who KID is disguising as quickly. She got the manager to allow the taskforce to enter the resort to be able to find him faster

-Surprisingly, Atobe managed to determine who Kid was disguised as (the first worker) and got him to give up on the heist by giving him the Gaia Opal. To Atobe, the truth and closure for Taigo’s death is more important than the opal. Kid respected it and said that he will be back another time to steal the opal, refusing to take it. Thus his withdrawal note.

-Amuro wonders how he managed to find out who Kid is and Mia shrugs and explains that Kid got unlucky this time around because Atobe knows all the staff personally which is why he was able to guess who Kid was disguising as

-Amuro is thankful for it since all the Kid fans are leaving now and therefore the operation can go on.

-Mia then asks if he figured out who the murder is. Amuro says that if what Mia says is true, then the only suspect left is the manager’s wife. But they are lacking the evidence to pinpoint her

-Meanwhile, Conan is wandering around the resort while thinking of what evidence is there to pinpoint the murder. He accidentally bumps into the manager’s wife who then ushers Conan back to the lobby as he accidentally wandered into a restricted area for employees in his musings. Conan then notices something bulging out of her sleeves and realizes that it is the evidence needed

-He seeks out Amuro and asks him for help in case the suspect gets violent which he agrees to

-Gathering Ran and Sonoko, the high schoolers, TV crew, the manager’s wife and son, and the inspector in the dining room, Conan and Amuro then presented their deduction, starting with the truth of Taigo’s death, confirming it with the son. Then they explain the trick.

\- the trick is this: the culprit had set up spotlights and pointed them right at a mirror that reflected the light into one particular spot which is where the manager fell through. The culprit also used an arrow with a wire tied to it and shot it across the lake while tying the other end to a tree. Because the wire is thin and transparent, it was camouflaged in the ice and snow. Roughly 45 minutes later, the manager went up to the lake with the culprit trailing him and pushed him, causing him to trip over the wire and land on the heated spot. With the force of falling and the ice thinned, the manager smashed through the ice with his body weight and froze to death since he could not pull himself over the edge. And even if he did managed to, he would have died of hypothermia since the blizzard started up. All this took the culprit less than 25 minutes to do. Thus, narrowing down the timeframe, the only ones who’s alibies took place outside that timeframe are Sydney Slate and the manager’s wife, though the suspicion is inclined more towards the manager’s wife since Mia found out that the wife was assisting her husband in his shady business and is believed to be monopolizing a majority of the profits behind her husband’s back.

\- They follow it up with their only two suspects, Sydney Slate and the manager’s wife.

-They start with Sydney Slate by revealing that she is the sister of Samiko and the late Taigo Motergray. They made the connection as the three siblings were named after cities in Australia: Sydney for Achiko, Darwin for Taigo and Adelaide for Samiko. And Slate is a synonym for the word ‘gray’ which comes from their surname ‘Motergray’. This gives her a motive which is to avenge her brother.

-But Sydney denies this which Mia backs it up by revealing that she saw Sydney spying on Samiko without her knowing

-Samiko is shocked at this and admits that the reason why she did not out her sister at the start is because she was led to believe that she didn’t care of them.

-Sydney admits that she was grief stricken because of Taigo’s death that she distant herself from the family and changed her name. However, Atobe found her and convinced her to come back to Japan for the first time in years to reconcile with the family

-the inspector however wonders if Mia’s words on Sydney’s alibi is valid since Sydney clearly has a motive. Just as Mia was contemplating showing her Interpol badge, Atobe steps in and asks Mia on where this happened and had a servant bring a computer and show the video of the security feed. True to her words, Sydney was spotted spying on Samiko and the Rikkai team during the 25 minutes window of the crime.

-so that leaves the wife. She vehemently denies it and they have no evidence or motive to back it up

-Conan points out the bulge in her sleeve. It is a spare arrow and wire hidden up there. The reason why she was not able to get rid of it is because of the presence of the Kid taskforce all over the resort. Thus, she had no opportunity to get rid of them. Her motive is money. Conan vaguely explains that she killed her husband for money, not mentioning anything about the drug trade.

-The manager’s wife breaks down and attempts to attack Conan with the arrow which was hidden in her sleeves but Amuro steps in and subdues her.

-The police arrest her and Mia helps Amuro contact his colleagues to get the manager’s wife into the PSB’s custody

-With the truth of Taigo’s death out, Samiko and the Rikkai tennis team can finally move on. Sydney and Samiko also reconcile.

-Since Kid called off the heist, Sonoko decides that there’s no point remaining there and they head back to Tokyo the next day.

-A week later, Mia reappears at Café Poirot outside of disguise this time, shocking Ran and Sonoko when she explained that she was an Interpol agent and was working undercover then

-When Conan quietly enquires about the drug bust operation, Mia explains that it was successful.

-Amuro already knows this so he asks how long will she be in Tokyo in which she further explains that she’s taking time off from Interpol and starting up a freelance make-up artist job.


End file.
